Dr. Kerim Munir, the nominee for NIMH Child and Adolescent Mental Health Academic Award is a key member of the academic faculty in the Division of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry, Harvard Medical School, Cambridge Hospital. He is sponsored by his departmental chairman, Dr. Myron Belfer, Secretary, American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry, in conjunction with his mentor/supervisors, Dr. Ming Tsuang, Chief, Section of Psychiatric Epidemiology and Genetics, Harvard Medical School/School of Public Health and Dr. Steven Matthysse, senior scientist, Mailman Research Laboratory, McLean Hospital. Under the direction of these supervisors, and with scientific inputs from distinguished experts, we propose a program in psychiatric epidemiology and genetics leading to design and implementation of clinical, population, family and multigenerational genetic studies in child/adolescent mental health. Our scientific goal is to make contributions at the cutting edge of research in child/adolescent neurobehavior disorders. We will concentrate our efforts on replicable, cost-efficient, analytic studies utilizing the most up to date methodological strategies in biostatistics, epidemiology and genetics. We have a timely opportunity for research in child/adolescent mental health where contributions of these basic sciences of clinical investigation will be key in understanding of underlying mechanisms. We need to prepare the groundwork for techniques of molecular genetics to be useful in yielding meaningful results. Understanding of the distribution, rates, risk factors, heritable characteristics and gene-environment interactions in child/adolescent neurobehavior disorders are crucial areas of endeavor in the next decade. Research in child/adolescent mental health-the most neglected area of psychiatric research - provide much promise for the future. The nominee, with residency training in psychiatry and child psychiatry at Massachusetts General and McLean Hospitals and postresidency training in clinical psychopharmacology has a record of research in family studies of childhood neurobehavior disorders and has experience as teacher at graduate and residency training levels. This award is critical for the nominee to develop as a sophisticated and independent investigator, seeking independent research grants. The sponsoring institution, a community-based and the only municipal teaching hospital affiliated wit h Harvard Medical School is a key training center for mental health professionals. The Division of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry is in the process of expansion. We have access to diverse pool of patients and families that can be recruited for scientific investigations. As investigator, teacher and educator, the nominee will be an invaluable resource person for the Division, Department of Psychiatry and will build interdepartmental bridges and convey research findings in mental health to other clinical teachers and researchers in the academic setting.